


Thankful

by MamaPenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Food, Jack wants everyone to just get together and have a good time, Multi, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, a lot of complaining though, just a bunch of people getting together eating food and having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: Jack has a rule for Thanksgiving.  Before you are allowed to eat you must tell what you are grateful for.Everyone is complaining, but some actually like the rule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this will be multi-chaptered just because it became so long. I'm going to try to post it all at once but I, at least, wanted to get some of the beginning posted.
> 
> I hope ya'll liked this
> 
> This was going to be the finale for my pumpkin series but I have more ideas for that series (that'll have to wait for next year lol) but as this has nothing to do with pumpkins this is going to be a nice lil ole stand alone.
> 
> *Not beta'd and barely edited*

            As a rule, that Soldier: 76 implanted when November started, was that every agent of Overwatch was required to think of what they are truly grateful for.  If they don’t give a real answer, then they will not eat the Thanksgiving feast.  Many of the agents, especially the younger agents and the one’s not from America, complained about the rule.

            76 glared at everyone through his visor.  “Whether or not you celebrate the holiday, everyone will be here at the base.  No missions will be authorized unless something on a massive scale happens.  Otherwise, I expect everyone to be either helping with the cooking or thinking about what they are thankful for.  Dismiss.”

            All the agents left the meeting room, most grumbling about the ‘assignment’.  “I don’t understand why he expects the _non_ -Americans to celebrate the stupid holiday.” Hana complained to Lucio, the Brazilian man nodding along.  He really didn’t care for American holidays, not even when he was kid.  Hana was always too busy making movies to actually focus on the holidays.

            McCree chuckled at the two in front of him.  The two turned around, Hana glaring at him.  “What old man?” She sneered.  McCree grinned at her.  “Nothin’ youngin’.  Just amused,”

            “How amused will you be when I K.O. you in the face?” She asked, starting to storm up to the gunslinger.  McCree outright laughed, pissing the little Korean off more.  “Think this is funny?”

            “Absolutely,” Jesse snickered.  “I just don’t think you understand why the old man wants to this is all,” Hana paused in her fuming, looking up at McCree curiously.

            “Why then is forcing everyone to celebrate this stupid holiday?”

            “Yeah, didn’t like, the pilgrims or whatever commit mass genocide?” Lucio added.

            McCree shrugged.  “Well, the history ain’t the happiest thang most people shine it up to be.” He reached up to scratch his neck.  “But, what’s most important though is that the holiday evolved.  It went from that bullshit, to something that brings family together.  It’s just a day where family can get together and spend time, catch up, eat some great food.  That’s what the holiday is about now,” McCree shrugged before pushing past them to head to his quarters.  He paused just before continuing.  He looked at them with a stern eye.  “So quit your bitchin’ and start thinking about what you’re grateful about.”

            Hana stuck her tongue out at his back after he turned to walk away.  Lucio snickered before patting Hana’s shoulder.  “Okay so maybe, if it’s going to be like, team bonding and free food, maybe we shouldn’t complain too much.” Hana thought about it before shrugging.  “Yeah, I guess, whatever.  As long as there’s other stuff to eat than just burnt turkey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding character reactions and other what not. It's going to be a lot of people just either complaining or contemplating. It's just a bunch of my ships and brotps talking.
> 
> So yeah again not edited and not beta'd

            Angela sighed, flopping down on the couch in the rec room.  Fareeha looked up from the book she was reading in the adjacent recliner.  “Everything okay Angie?” She asked concerned.  Angela simply shrugged her shoulders.  “What’s wrong?  Is it about 76’s rule?”

            “Yes.  He did this before Overwatch fell.” Angela groaned.  “He hated when people didn’t take it seriously.  He’s so traditional.”  Fareeha chuckled, closing her book.  “One year, Genji said he was grateful for Dragon Ball Z and the commander nearly broke his back while trying to haul Genji out of the mess hall.”

            That earned a hearty laugh from the Egyptian woman.  “Well, he does like his anime.  Even back then.” She commented.  Angela giggled a little.  She shot a smile to her girlfriend. 

“What are you thankful for then?” Angela asked.  Fareeha grinned smugly before opening her book back up.  “Oh, come on tell me,” Fareeha shook her head.

“I shall not.  You’ll find out come Thanksgiving.” The woman winked before taking her book and going out of the rec room, leaving a whining doctor behind.

 

* * *

 

In Torbjorn’s garden, the dwarf sat beside Zenyatta and the Shimada brothers.  The three were meditating silently.  Torbjorn stared off at the horizon.  The sun was setting and the whole of the garden was peaceful in the dusk silence.  Torbjorn turned an eye towards the men sat beside him.  Zenyatta sensed his stare and tilted his head slightly.

            “Is something bothering you, friend?” Zenyatta intoned.  Torbjorn shook his head, looking back at the horizon as both the Shimadas open their eyes.  “Just’a thinkin’ about the feast coming up.” The dwarf said softly, not wanting to break the peaceful bubble surrounding the garden.  Zenyatta bobbed his head, understanding.

“There are many things to be grateful for.  Many good things have happened.  I am sure we will all find something that we are truly grateful for,” Zenyatta looked to his student briefly before tilting his head to look back at Torbjorn.  “Is there anything that you are grateful for Torbjorn?”

The dwarf thought silently, his claw not even clicking as he thought.  He looked down to his claw, then to the omnic.  “I am thankful for many a’thing my metal friend.”  Zenyatta was satisified with the answer.  Genji and Hanzo looked at each other questionably.  Both wondering what the heck that vague interaction was about before returning to their meditation.

 

* * *

 

            Lena was running the track, practicing her blinking.  She was panting hard when she took a break, her legs feeling the burn.  She took a blissful sip from her water bottle.

“Do you agree with 76’s rule?” Lena jumped, startled enough that she blinked backwards.  She gasped as she looked around until she spotted Widowmaker.  The blue skinned woman was standing just down the row of benches from where Lena had her things.  “Well?” Amelie asked impatiently.

Lena grinned a little at the woman, forgiving the assassin for startling her.  Amelie was trained in the art of silent kills, she couldn’t help that she was quiet all the time when she walked.  “Actually, I like the rule.  He had it back then too.  I’m sure you don’t remember, but it was always fun.” She shrugged, setting her water bottle down.  Amelie snorted, approaching the shorter woman.

“It is a dumb rule.  I am thankful for nothing.” Amelie wrinkled her elegant nose.  Lena chuckled before reaching to pat Amelie’s cool cheek.

“Oh love,” Lena said, leaving her hand on the cool cheek.  “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She leaned up to kiss Amelie’s cheek before darting off back to the track.  Amelie stood frozen in place as she watched Tracer run the track.  She touched her cheek, a small smile trying to lift her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one more chapter of just people whining or whatever and then FINALLY the thanksgiving feast
> 
> not edited or beta'd

Reinhardt and Brigette were polishing his armor, the two laughing as they shared stories.  “Ah, young child, will you be going to the festivities for the Thanksgiving?” He asked as he sat his breastplate aside.  The girl shrugged her shoulders as she went polished his left boot.  “I am not sure.  The rule 76 has in place is weird.”  She commented.

Ana entered the forge room, her eye looking around observant.  “Though it might be weird, it is part of his tradition.  He thinks that it will be the team closer together.” She said as she fingered one of the shields that were hanging up on the wall.

Reinhardt smiled fondly at the small woman.  “Ah, he was not wrong though.  Despite the many that complained, they all still showed up and had a glorious time.” He chuckled at the memories of the few Thanksgivings that he had to endure in his time in Overwatch.  It was the only holiday that the Strike Commander Morrison had ever completely took over and had fun with.

“So?  I have to come up with something that I’m thankful for?” Brigette asked, taking a break from her duties to lean back against the work bench.  “What does that even mean?”

Ana grinned as she approached the pair at their work station.  “Many things.  Whatever you find that you are grateful for.  Something that made you very happy.  For example, I am very thankful that I had not actually died.”  Brigette rocked her head back and forth, contemplating.

“Okay.  I think I get it then.  I’m thankful for-“

“AH!” Reinhardt and Ana both shouted, startling poor Brigette.  The girl stared wide eyed at the two warriors.  Ana blinked before giggling, Reinhardt chuckling himself.  He looked to his companion.  “Sorry young Brigette.  But you mustn’t tell.  Wait for the feast.”  The girl nodded slowly, then turning back to her work.  The two elders shared an amused look before Ana disappeared.  Reinhardt’s eyes followed her out, feeling his heart lighten.

He heard Brigette giggle and he whipped around to stare down at her.  She hid her smile behind her hand.  “Oh shush.” He snapped before turning back to repairing his hammer.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel laid on their bed, staring at the ceiling with bored red eyes.  “Why are you always so anal about the stupid holiday?” He asked out loud.  The bathroom door opened, Jack walking out with his tactical visor still on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist.  “Well hello,” Gabriel purred, rolling onto his stomach to stare openly at the vast amount of pale skin presented to him.

Jack rolled his eyes, or Gabe supposes he does (thanks visor for effectively covering up his lover’s beautiful eyes).  “Shut up Gabi,” He said as he went to their dresser and started to dig around for something to wear.  “I do the ‘stupid holiday’ because it is important to me.”

“But _why_ is it so important to you?” Gabriel whined.  Jack sighed.  This sigh was drawn out enough that his head had tilted back.

“Because,” Jack paused.  Gabriel waited, watching Jack closely.  His shoulders were tensed, so that meant that whatever the reason was it made him uncomfortable.  Uncomfortable, so it must mean that it was something in the past.  Probably before he joined Overwatch, Gabriel guessed.

“Because, I didn’t get to have many Thanksgivings with my family in Iowa.  Especially not after my ma died.  I joined the military soon after and never went back home.  I was without a family,” Jack dropped his towel and immediately pulled on the shorts.

Gabriel laid dumbfounded on the bed, staring in blank space.  He didn’t even realize that Jack had laid beside him.  Gabriel felt himself being turned onto his back, his arms automatically wrapping around Jack, dragging him closer to him.  “Okay,” Gabriel whispered, pressing a kiss onto the pale hair.  “Okay mi amor.”

“Thanks for understanding Gabi.”

 

* * *

 

Roadhog sighed as he wondered down the hall, a bored Junkrat slung over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  “I just don’t get it Roadie.” Junkrat sighed, slumping against the meat.  “Why the fuck does the old man wanna do this shite?  What’s the point?”

Roadhog heaved a deep breath.  “He wants the team to be closer.”  Junkrat groaned, squirming a little on the shoulder.  “We are family.” Roadhog added.

Junkrat groaned even louder, his arms failing.  “That thought makes me uncomfortable mate.  I don’t want to be a apart of no ‘family’.  We’re solo,” He whined.  Roadhog sighed, entering their room.  He deposited Junkrat on their bed before lowering himself onto the poor mattress.

“Get over it,” Roadhog growled before laying down beside the whining junker.  “We are apart of something.  We went legit.  Get over it.”

Junkrat whined loudly into Roadhog’s bare shoulder before being silenced by the big lump hugging him too tightly to his meaty chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when i said that i wanted to post this all in one day and it's literally the hardest thing to stay inspired lol
> 
> im trying though :3  
> 2 more chapters and this thing is done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so here is the chapter just before the thanksgiving feast  
> and actually i think im going to hold off on that until tomorrow because it is 2am and my family is having our family thanksgiving tomorrow so i'm gonna go ahead and sign out for now and see you next time
> 
> *not edited or beta'd*

McCree exhaled slowly, smoke lazily escaping his mouth.  He stared off into the night, his elbows resting on the windowsill of his room.  He stared out at the starry night, just enjoying the view.  He took another drag, holding it in for a moment, the exhaling.

He couldn’t wait for Thanksgiving.  He never celebrated it until he joined Blackwatch.  Gabriel forced him and Genji to go the meal, not telling them beforehand that Jack was dead serious about his rule.  Genji had made his smartass comment first and Jack got so red in the face.  The strike commander nearly pulled something throwing the cyborg out.

Jesse remembers his turn being next and sweating nervously.  Finally, he had stuttered out.  “I am thankful for…” He had looked up and met Gabriel’s gaze.  “I’m thankful for Commander Reyes and Strike Commander Morrison for taking me out of a bad situation giving me a place where I could do good.”  Jack had calmed instantly, looking at Gabriel who had his back to the table.

McCree chuckled at the memory as he flicked his ash.  He heard a window below him open up.  He leaned over to look down and saw Hanzo light up his own smoke.  It was a long pipe thing with a small bowl.  McCree smirked down at the dragon.  “Hey, you know smokin’s bad for ya, right?”

Hanzo jumped, nearly tossing his pipe out the window.  Dark brown eyes glared up at the smug gunslinger.  “Like you are one to talk,” He snarled before taking a long pull off of his pipe.  McCree chuckled, putting the butt to his lips, not yet taking a drag.

“You got me there darlin’,” He heard Hanzo snort before a long trail of smoke drifted up to McCree.  McCree snickered before taking another drag.  “You excited for Thanksgiving?”  Hanzo snorted again.

“It is a ridiculous tradition.” He heard the Asian man grumble.  He glanced to see the man staring out into the evening air.  He looked pensive, then his face smoothed out.  “But, Genji wants me to go.  What of you?” Hanzo asked as he looked up to the man leaning out of the window above him.

McCree smiled sweetly at the man below.  “Always.  I haven’t missed a Morrison Thanksgiving since I joined.”

“I see,” Was all Hanzo replied before the two went back to peacefully smoking.  When McCree finished his cigar, he flicked the butt into the darkness.  He started to lean back into his room before Hanzo called his name.  He leaned back out curiously.

“Yes darlin’?”

Hanzo bit the end of his pipe before exhaling, smoke leaving his lips tantalizing.  “Goodnight…. Darling.”  Hanzo smirked before dumping out his bowl and going back into his room.  McCree blushed, a grin permanently on his face.  He went back to his room and flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh.

 

* * *

 

Genji was practicing his aim in the range, Zenyatta floating in the observatory area.  During a break of broken drones being cleared out, Zenyatta asked.  “Do you think everyone will attend Commander Morrison’s Thanksgiving dinner?”

The cyborg turned, looking to his omnic master and lover.  “Why do ask?”

“Please answer my student, I am genuinely curious about your answer.” 

Genji sighed as he looked towards his master.  “I would like to this so, yes.  I know the old Overwatch will attend.  As for the newcomers, I do not know for sure.”  He watched Zenyatta process the information before nodding.

“I would hope so as well,” Was all Zenyatta intoned as the simulation restarted.  Genji was a little confused about what sparked Zenyatta to ask the question.  It threw him off kilter enough that he lost form one too many times.  When Genji stepped out of the simulator, Zenyatta joined on the trip towards the garden.  The omnic was strangely silent during the walk.

Genji seated himself on the soft grass, trying to get into a meditative state but found that he could not.  He looked to his lover.  “What about you?”  Zenyatta chuckled softly, floating just beside his student and love.

“I believe that everyone will be in attendance.”

 

* * *

 

Lucio and Hana were both playing a video game on Hana’s livestream.  They were playing on the same team and kicking some major noob ass.  Hana cheered, throwing her hands in the air as the victory screen flashed across.  “GG noobs!”

Lucio laughed as well, setting his control done.  “So Hana, according to this piece of paper you gave me, you wanted me to ask you some questions,”

“Yeah, though I hoped you wouldn’t do it like that you nerd,” Hana laughed before turning towards the camera.  “Okay subs, it’s November so you know what that means?”

“It means indulging our American friends in their weird traditions,” Hana continued, dead panning at the camera.  “But,” She grinned a little, looking at Lucio who was smirking.  “I guess it’ll be alright.  Thanksgiving isn’t all bad.”

“The history of it, is like, awful,” Lucio added, using his hands to help him narrate what he was saying.  “But, you know, that was way in past,”

“And not that we’re saying just completely erase the past and just forget that it happened!” Hana added, almost frightened that she would lose her subscribers.

“But to realize that, especially in this day in age, that being close to your friends and family is important.  So, yeah this year we’re going to be spending Thanksgiving with our friends that have become our family.  So, appreciate your loved ones.”

Hana leaned against her best friend, the two smiling pleasantly at the camera.  “And with that we’re going to sign off.  Remember what you’re grateful for.  D.Va and Lucio, out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i feel guilty that I don't have symmetra in this story but as soon as i come up with something super cool you can bet your sweet ass that i will have her in some cute story doing cool things and being awesome (bc she is my fav tho i have no idea how to play her)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of this Thanksgiving fic
> 
> A lot of fluff and love and just straight up happiness
> 
> I hope ya'll liked it
> 
> *not edit not beta'd*

The base was filled with the smell of food.  Between Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, McCree, and the few others that are in and out of the large mess hall kitchen, a feast was being created.  Jack was pleasant, for now at least, talking with everyone and being boisterous while he cooked.  When everything was cooked to perfection, everyone helped bring the food out to the one large wooden table in recreational room that they repurposed for Thanksgiving.

Jack would cry if it wouldn’t cloud up his tactical visor.  He watched as everyone sat around the table.  Jack didn’t sit, instead he stood at the head of the table, watching everyone talking with each other and laugh.  Everyone came.  Everyone but, Winston, Zarya, Mei, Satya,  Bastion, and Sombra.  They were out in Russia for something that was deemed important.  Something to do with the Russian President, Jack would get their report when they get back.

The man finally cleared his throat, everyone turning to look at him.  “Alright, it’s time to eat.” Many faces lit up.  Genji (whose mask was removed for the occasion) started to reach for a role before his brother swatted his hand.  Jack eyed the cyborg, hoping that he wouldn’t have to kick him out again.  “Before we fill our plates, I’d like everyone to please say what they are most thankful for.”

“Would anyone like to start?” Blank faces.  “Alright, I’ll start.”  Jack sighed as he looked around at his team.  “I’m thankful, more like blessed, to still be alive to do good for this world to help make it a better place.  I’m blessed to have a team that has become my family.  I am blessed,” He paused a moment, one hand fingering his visor.  Finally, he unclipped it and set it to the side.  His eyes were still bright as a summers day, though they looked a little misted.  He turned his head enough to know that he was looking at Gabriel.  “I’m blessed that I have a partner, who loves me as much as I love him.”

Jack couldn’t see, but by the hitch of breath that he could hear he knew that Gabriel was a moment away from tearing up.  Jack reached a hand out, extending it with an open palm.  A cool hand took his and Jack found himself grinning.

“I am thankful for my life, what little that I have.  This family that sits around me.  And this man, this hermoso macho, mi amor.  I-I” Gabriel shook his head.  If he was one of the living, he would be blushing.  As it was, smoke just oozed off of him.   Jack squeezed his hand and Gabriel pulled their entwined hands to his lips.

When he pulled away, he saw that everyone was watching their sappy moment with amused eyes.  “Alright,” He growled, tugging on Jack so that he would sit down.  “Which of you fuckers are going next?” He snapped.

On Jack’s left sat Angela, who giggled before lifting her hand.  “I will,” She said before looking around at the table.  So many of her friends, the old and the new, sat around on the long table.  “I am very thankful for being able to heal others, for having the ability to save lives.  I am thankful Ana for showing me the advanced methods of healing,” Ana nodded her acknowledgement with a small grin on her lips.  “I am also thankful for Fareeha, for giving me her time and her love.”  Fareeha blushed looking away from the doctor.  Though, a keen wouldn’t miss the way her arm shifted under the table, or the way that Angela was smiling openly at the younger woman.

Fareeha cleared her throat, trying to reign in the color on her face as she tried to be serious.  “I am thankful that my mother still lives.  Honored to have a wonderful woman that does amazing things,” She shot Angela a small smile.  “Who makes me feel loved.”

“Can someone who’s not being an overly cute sap please go?” Hana whined from down the table, making light gagging sounds.  This caused the whole table to erupt in fits of laughter.  “I’ll go next!” Hana shouted over the laughter, standing from her seat.  “I am thankful for all of my subscribers who tune in to me all day, who not only support me but support this team and believe in our cause.” Hana paused as she looked at the old men at the head of the table.

“I am thankful for our leaders, despite how annoyingly cute they can be.  Also, my mech, who has yet to blow me sky high.  And for my freedom fighter friend, cause we make the best team,” Hana smirked.  Lucio whooped as they high fived.

As Hana sat down, Lucio spoke up.  “I’m thankful for all the other healing training Doc has given me,” He finger pistoled down to the woman, who winked back.  “I’m thankful for my music, and being able to help people to a slightly more legit way.” He chuckled before grabbing his water and taking a sip from it.

“Well assumin’ that he’s done, I’ll go next,” Torbjorn said as he looked around at the table with his good eye.  “This year has been a rollercoaster, I am sure no will contest to that,” Many people muttered their agreements.  “But,” The dwarf sighed.  “I am thankful that this team has come back together, even with the new youngsters.  I’mma thankful for my turret running like a whistle and saving all of our asses.  Also, I am thankful for,” He muttered softly, no one being able to catch it.

Genji frowned, leaning forward to look at the dwarf.  “What?  What are you saying?”  Torbjorn’s face flared red as he glared at the cyborg.  Everyone started to chime in for the dwarf to say it louder.

“I AM THANKFUL FOR ZENYATTA.”

Dead silence.  Many were looking at the little man with jaws dropped.  Zenyatta tilted his head in a pleasant manner.  “Thank you, my friend.  I am thankful for you as well.” He intoned before continuing with what he was thankful for.

“I am blessed with this team, all of you have accepted me though I am an omnic.  I am very glad for your open minds.  I am thankful for my student, whom has become more than just a student.  Whom I love.” Zenyatta would have smiled if he had a mouth.  He looked around at the team, nodding to each in turn.

Genji looked at his master, his eyes teary.  “Zen,” He whispered before reaching out to grip Zen’s knee.  “I am thankful for my master, for showing me how to love myself and that forgiveness is possible.” He looked to his brother beside him.  “And for my brother.”

Hanzo was trying hard not to look away from Genji, but he found himself misty eyed.  He turned away, his eyes to the ceiling as he willed away the tears.  He felt something slip into one of his hands.  A tissue.  He quietly thanked McCree as he tapped at his eyes.  When he was done, he looked at Genji, inclining his head.  Genji bowed his head back, beaming at his brother.  “Your turn,” He nudged the other man with his elbow.

Hanzo frowned.  He was hungry though so he relaxed his face, clasping his hands in front of him.  “I am thankful that my brother lives, that he has forgiven me.  I am honored to be a part of this team, though I do not deserve all of the kindness everyone has shown me,” Hanzo swallowed thickly.  “I am also thankful for a certain person, for showing me the way to forgive myself.” He felt a hand slip onto his knee and squeeze.  He glanced at McCree, the man not looking at him but Hanzo spotted the smug grin on his face.  He snorted before taking a sip of his tea.

McCree tilted his hat up, smiling pleasantly at everyone.  “I guess it is my turn.” He sighed as he faux being in deep thought.  “Let’s see, I’m thankful for a lot of things.  My hat, my boots, my cigars,” He could feel the warning glare that Gabriel was sending his way.  “But, I am most thankful for Gabriel, who plucked me out of a bad situation and put me in a slightly better one.”

Gabriel and McCree met gazes, Gabe getting misty eyed.  “Don’t cry old man.” McCree snickered.  “Fuck you, McCree,” Gabe shot back, wiping at his eyes.  McCree chuckled before looking at Hanzo.  “I’m thankful this sniper here, who always has my back.  Who is one of the coolest fellas I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.  Who’s handsome as to boot- Hey!” McCree didn’t get to finish what he was thankful as a blushing Hanzo pulled the Stetson down over his face.  McCree pouted as he lifted the hat up.  Hanzo turned his head away, not looking at anyone.  The Asian man slid his hand over to McCree’s knee, where the two joined hands under the table.

Junkrat rolled his eyes at the men across from him.  “You guys sure are weird,” He grumbled.  McCree shot him a look.  “Like you’re any better partner.” Junkrat snorted.  “Well _I’m_ thankful for two things.  My bombs, and my Roadie.  Ain’t nothing else that’s kept me more safe than my good ole explosives and Roadie.”  He patted the big man beside him, the larger maskless man looking down at his companion with something that might be murder to the untrained eye.  Rat knew though that the look on Roadie’s face was one of true adoration.

Roadhog placed a hand on Jamison’s head.  “Thankful for Jamie.  And for Overwatch for taking us in.” Was all he had to say as he lifted his hand off of his smaller lover’s head.  Junkrat preened a little.  Hana muttered softly about everyone being saps.  Junkrat stuck his tongue out at her, the Korean girl returning the expression.

Lena giggled from beside Junkrat.  “You two are cute,” The man scoffed flabbergasted.  “Don’t worry love,” She winked at him before clapping her hands together.  “My turn!  I am thankful for Winston, poor soul that couldn’t be here today.  Missing out on everything.  I’m also grateful for Amelie, who despite being with the wrong kind of people, didn’t kill me and joined us.” She gripped the blue woman’s hand, beaming at her.  “I know that I wouldn’t be having as much fun without her here,” She winked at the woman, who blushed purple but didn’t break eye contact.

“I am thankful for Tracer, for being annoying enough that I didn’t want to kill her.  And I’m thankful for Gabriel, who advocated for me to join Overwatch,” She nodded a head to her mentor before looking back at Lena, who squeezed her hand.  “Huh?” Lena raised her brows at the woman.  Amelie stared puzzled before realizing what else she forgot.  She sighed heavily.  “And I suppose I am also thankful for this team.” Lena grinned before leaning forward to place a sweet kiss to the other woman’s cheek.

Ana hummed, watching the other sniper down the way.  “I guess I should go next.” She said, releasing a small sigh.  “I am thankful for my daughter, who has made extraordinary strides and grown into the beautiful woman I knew she would always be,” She looked to Amelie, trying to keep her face soft but knew that she looked a little bitter.  “To Amelie, for not killing me.” Amelie dropped her gaze, looking ashamed.  “Do not worry child, water under the bridge as they say.” She waved a dismissive hand.  “But I am also thankful for this man,” Ana placed a delicate hand on the large shoulder of Reinhardt.  The big man looked stunned at the sudden gesture, his brows raising as he looked at the woman beside him.

“Me?” Reinhardt pointed to himself.  Ana smiled, nodding her head.  “Yes, my darling,” She said as she stood to place a chaste kiss to his cheek.  Genji was slack jawed as he watched Reinhardt and Ana embrace.  Gabriel frowned as he less than discreetly handed Jack a twenty-dollar bill.

While Reinhardt was busy being choked up, his strong arms hugging the smaller woman, Brigette raised her hand.  “I’d like to go next.” Jack nodded to her.  “I’m thankful for the big man as well, he’s saved my life many times.  I am thankful for Torbjorn’s teachings and for the team for accepting me and welcoming me into the team that is much more than a team.”

“You are family, always.” Torbjorn added, raising his glass to her.  The younger raised her own, sipping it before looking at the big lug who had finally but the woman of dreams down.  “Alright big man,” She patted his shoulder.  “You’re turn.”

Reinhardt sniffed, wiping his eye.  “Best of last,” He chuckled before sweeping his gaze at the table who were all hoping he’d make it short because they starving and the food was about to start cooling.  “I am thankful for Brigette, this family before me, and this woman.” He placed his hand over Ana’s, puffing out his chest in pride as she leaned against him.  “Now, shall we eat?”

“Hell yes,” McCree said as he stood up to start shoveling food onto his plate.  “McCree!” Said man paused, looking to the ex-Strike Commander.  Jack frowned before grinning.  “Leave a little for the rest of us,” And with that everyone started piling food onto their plates. 

It was a good dinner.  Everyone was enjoying each other, stories were told between mouthfuls.  Jack listened with mild amusement, his hand firmly on Gabriel’s thigh while he ate.  As the food depleted, with just enough leftovers for the missing members safely stowed away in the fridge, the party migrated towards the various couches or other card tables set up.  The ones that hadn’t passed out in a food coma (McCree), started a game of chicken foot.  Hana had decided to not play one of her video games (yet) in favor of the more traditional domino game. Torbjorn wiped the floor with her the first two games they played before she finally got the hang of it.  Jack enjoyed a simple game of poker with Reinhardt, Ana, and Gabriel, Hanzo and Genji joining later.

Everyone was finally getting tired around two am, slowly trickling out to their respective rooms.  Between Hanzo and Genji, they managed to get a still slumbering McCree to his room.  Genji didn’t comment on how Hanzo stayed behind to make sure that the gunslinger wasn’t dead and Hanzo didn’t comment on how Genji rushed off to join Zenyatta in his own room.

Hana and Lucio had passed out playing their ds’ on a recliner.  Gabriel picked Hana up, Jack waking Lucio enough to help guide him to his room.  The couple got the two to their rooms, Gabriel making sure Hana was snuggly tucked in before meeting his lover outside of Lucio’s room.  They joined hands and started the long walk to their quarters.  They passed Fareeha carrying a tired Angela, Reinhardt and Ana following behind them with their hands linked.  Junkrat was slung over Roadhog’s shoulder, the large man lumbering out of the rec room last.

Mako nodded to the commanders before walking away.  Torbjorn and Brigette were talking softly in the rec room when the commanders poked their heads in.  “Go to bed!” Torbjorn snapped at the couple, then pointed his claw at Brigette.  “You too lass!  I’ll handle clean up.”  Not fighting the dwarf, Brigette stumbled her way to her room, Jack and Gabe watching her go before deeming that she was awake enough to make it to her room on her own.

“Bed amor?” Gabe asked as he tugged at Jack’s hand.  The blonde man nodded.  They made their way silently to their room finally.  They didn’t bother with pajamas, instead just stripping to their underwear and crawling under the covers.  Jack curled into Gabriel, holding onto him tightly.  “Was this the kind of Thanksgiving you wanted?”  Gabe asked as he ran his hand in the short-cropped hair that tickled his chest.

Jack nodded, humming happily.  “I loved it.” He kissed over Gabriel’s heart before leaning his head up to kiss Gabriel’s lips.  The man kissed back, keeping it light before pulling away and settling down into the bed.  “I love you,”

Gabriel grinned, brushing a kiss to the top of Jack’s head.  “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys, I had a good thanksgiving and I hope everyone else who celebrates it had a good one too
> 
> So yeah, <3

**Author's Note:**

> okay I hope ya'll liked it  
> Also, I hope I hadn't offended anyone. I feel like yes, Thanksgiving has a horrible history *BUT* to me it isn't really like that anymore. It's more about family coming together and enjoying each other. It's a holiday for family to come together and to try to enjoy each other.


End file.
